Squirrelflight's FAME!
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Squirrelflight has always known she was going to be a talented singer, but when she finally gets her HUGE break, Bramblestar supposedly destroys the tickets to New York. Follow Squirelflight, Graymist, Tawnypelt, and Leafpool on an exciting adventure to see if Squirrelflight can really achieve her destiny.
1. Introduction Meet Squirrelflight

**A/N: I don't own warrior cats (however I wish I did :'( )**

Squirrelflight quietly hummed to herself "You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war," she had listened to that song daily on the radio, it sometimes was annoying, but when she sang, it was epic!

"I cross my heart and I hope to die!" she sang softly, she needed to see Jayfeather, her foster son... or something like that!

* * *

She saw he wasn't in his den, then she spotted a pile of catmint "Leafpool! Get in here!" she screamed, and her sister came in angrily "What, I was dreaming of a mouse this big!" but then her eyes hardened on the catmint "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinking?" she giggled, Squirrelflight nodded

* * *

"WOAH OH OH OH, WOAH OH, IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!" Leafpool sang from the Highledge

"No Leafpool, gotta sing awesomer!" she murmured crazily, "As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold!"

Leafpool eyes widened "Justin Beiber is hotter than Crowfeather, and he's hot!" Leafpool wailed "AS LONG AS YOU LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LOVE ME!"

Bramblestar stepped out of his den, angry eyes "So Justin Beiber eh?"

Squirrelflight, who was still high on catmint, replied "Yep... totally," she grinned like a mad cat

Leafpool had grabbed Seedkit and was giving her a piggy-back

"YEAH HAH!" the kit cried in happiness

Bramblestar glared at her with hatred in his eyes "He's free to a stupid, snotty, two timing cat like you, whose breath smells worser than a wet dog! And plus, you're never going to New York, I just ripped your ticket!" he yelled

Squirrelflight stopped in her tracks "You're- You're kidding me- Ri- Right?" she whimpered, this time, the catmint seemed to have worn off, and she was facing her mate down with an icy cold glare that would make a mountain run away with fear

Leafpool put a paw over her mouth, and shook Seedkit off "Shhh!" she instructed the clan, and the clan watched the fighting cats intently

"No… Look!" he pointed to a mess of strips of paper

Squirrelflight let out a scream "It was big break, to get away from this hell-hole! From you! From kits!" she screamed louder

Seedkit and Lilykit scoffed "Dammit, we were hoping to get away from you! Damn you Bramblestar!"

Squirrelflight wailed "I was gonna be on Broadway! I was gonna start a band… I was actually gonna become famous! And you friggin ruined that for me! Hazeltail, as your deputy, I order you to be mates with Bramblestar so I never have to talk to him again in my life!" she screamed

Bramblestar winked "Hey baby!" he looked at Hazeltail, whose eyes widened in disgust "Hell to the no! I need a man who gives me R.E.S.P.E.C.T!" she snapped, clicking her paws

Squirrelflight sang in rage "I once had a boyfriend, who was a complete mousebrain, he threw away my chances! My chances for fame!" she shrieked, she had just made the song up then, but who gave a fox heart?

Leafpool looked at Berrynose, Whitewing and Mousewhisker, they were whispering, and she pricked her ears to listen

"We all know Brambly had a crush on Hazel since way back…" Berrynose whispered

"I know… I thought she'd have nightmares!" Whitewing shot back

Squirrelflight stormed into his den, and put a bag on her bed "It's over Bramblestar!" she snapped, throwing her wedding ring at him "ITS FRIGGIN OVER!" she screamed, then she put three mice, a laptop, a pillow, and her ipod "I need a few days to pack, then I'll be outta here!" she spat

And she stormed off to the warriors den

**How was it? Random, random and more random?**

**I always thought Squirrelflight would be on Broadway! And she'll get there!**


	2. The Sky Ticket

**Thank you readers/reviewer/favs/followers!**

**Let's see what Squirrelflight will get up to in this chapter**

* * *

Squirrelflight was spending a night in the warriors den! She had moved out of her 'former' den, and moved to this party den, where parties seem to happen every night! Leafpool wasn't lying!

She jumped around as her Ipod played 'Here Comes The Weekend' by 'P!nk'

"HERE COMES! COMES THE WEEKEND! HERE IT COMES YEAH! LIKE A SIREN! WAHAHAHAH!" she didn't care if she got the lyrics wrong, she just felt good partying with her besties

Leafpool did the underwater dance, holding her nose and shrinking up and down... and to her surprise, Mousewhisker started flirting with her and they got up to dance, and she changed the song to 'Wish You Were Here' by 'Avril Lavigne'

But even though it was a sort of quiet song, Squirrelflight belted it out "AND ALL THOSE CRAZY THINGS YOU SAID! YOU LEFT THEM RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD!" she sang

She raised her 'Jim Beam' can high and she cried "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I THINK I DROPPED MY COKE AGAIN! AGAIN! I WISH IT WAS HERE!" she made up a random, lame parody to the song

She squeezed out of the den and gazed at the stars, a plane flew overhead, _her plain_, she thought bitterly, and she grabbed a rock... still angry from last night's events

And she chucked it at Bramblestar's den "DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed

Bramblestar gave her a smirk, and held a ticket in his teeth "Are you sure about that?" he waved it around and then a strong gust of wind shot it out of his jaws and it went flying up, up and away!

Squirrelflight kept her eyes on it, while running after it, ignoring the pain as she sprinted through bramble and thorn bushes

The ticket then landed... in SKY OAK!

"NO NO NO NO!" she screamed, but she started climbing anyway

Would she ever get her ticket back?

* * *

**Sort of short... but how was it? Read/Review/Fav/Follow!**


	3. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**S****quirrelflight is gangsta, what will she get up to now? Okay! And one thing**

**Guess who?**

**Looks: **black and white tom

**Rank**: apprentice

**Clan**: ThunderClan (obviously)

GUESS ONCE!

* * *

Squirrelflight tackled Bramblestar to the ground "Hi yah!" she screamed, and she grabbed a knife from his belt "And why oh why do you have this?" she questioned him

"So I can cut people, why else!" he spat

Squirrelflight chucked the knife, it hit the ticket and pinned it to the tree, it wasn't going anywhere thankfully… but she needed a good song to go with this, she grabbed her Ipod out of her fur and looked on it

She clicked shuffle, wondering what song would come up… Payphone by Maroon 5… it was slightly old, and she didn't like it that much… so what, you're at a payphone, who gives! She shrugged, and clicked next

Tonight's The Night by Pink… she didn't even know it, true she was a fan of Pink, but she didn't know everysong

Avril Lavigne, Complicated, she knew the song well, but it didn't suit what she was about to do

One Direction, More Than This, she blushed as a streak of red cross her fur… so she had about 200,000 posters in her den, no biggie right?

She Ain't You by Chris Brown, meh, don't even know it

Black Star, too short

Blah, Blah, Blah, urgh, swears too much

Ah! Not perfect but it'll do!

Squirrelflight turned it up full

_Groove, slam, work it back, filter that, baby bump that track, gaga in the room, so starstruck! Cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry boom, boom!_

Squirrelflight sighed again, and flicked next, Backstabber by Kesha

White Horse by Taylor Swift, Run Alone by 360, 7 Things by Miley Cyrus, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, Circus by Britney Spears, You Found Me by The Fray, The Black Eyed Peas…

GREAT STARCLAN! IS THERE ANY SONG THAT IS ACTUALLY MEANING FOR WHAT IM ABOUT TO DO!?

The Driveway, I'm Too S**y, Club Can't Handle Me, Fancy Pants, Fifteen, Enchanted, Cat's In The Cradle, Not Enough, Are You Happy Now… Aha! Perfect, I won't get my ticket yet, I'll just sing this, dedicated to Bramblestar!

* * *

The ginger tabby began to sing "_I remember when we broke up, first time!" _she snapped her fingers at Bramblestar angrily "_Seein' this is it I've had enough, cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month, when you said you needed space… what?_" she glared icily at Bramblestar

Bramblestar hissed angrily, and she continued _"Then you come around again and say 'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me' remember how that lasted for a day!_"

Squirrelflight began to pace around the tree and she yowled _"I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you!" _her glare was so cold it would make a badger flinch but Bramblestar stood his ground

"_Ooooh, we called it off again last night, but ooooh, this time, I'm tellin' you I'm tellin' you!" _she snapped

"_We are never ever, ever, getting back together! We are never ever, ever getting back together, you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me! Cause we…!" _she glared at Bramblestar once more

"_Are never_!" "_Ever, ever!" _she smiled in a wicked grin _"Getting back together… goodbye Bramblestar!" _she smiled, and she hissed as he sprinted off into the bushes

"Perfect!" she burst out once he had left, she put Run Alone on by 360

* * *

"_Jump on my cloud, we can float to the sky, we can go to my home if you like…"_

Squirrelflight began to climb the tree, her eyes shimmering with determination

"_We can go to where nobody flies, all it takes is to open your mind, and we're headed up crazy heights, so come if you ain't afraid of heights,"_

Squirrelflight climbed higher, higher, higher, higher, higher… she was almost there

"_Come aboard and we'll chase the sky, we know you will literally change your mind, so good we can take our time, where were going yeah there ain't no time,"_

Squirrelflight was in arms distance, she grabbed the ticket and did a happy dance

"Yayza! Yayza!" she screamed "I'm going to NEW YORK!" she screamed loudly

* * *

Leafpool was on her laptop, she had 5 new messages on Pawbook

"Hm, one from Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Firestar, um Breezepelt and whose this, Rosewing?"

She clicked on the one from Crowfeather _'Please Leafpool, meet me at the border'_

She replied, saying that she already had a mate, which was technically a lie, but she didn't want to see him

She clicked on Breezepelt's message '_I am going to hunt you down with a gun and shoot your friggin head off!'_

Her eyes widened and she scoffed, death threats much!

She clicked on Firestar's message '_Hey Sandy, I love you so much…'_

Leafpool guessed he wrote a message to her instead of Sandstorm again… he must have gotten high on highlighters again

She rolled her eyes and looked at Squirrelflight's message _'I GOT MY TICKET! THANKS TO TAYLOR SWIFT AND 360!' _Leafpool checked when she had sent it, 2 sec ago

She wrote back saying _'Nice work, get back here so we can party!'_

Squirrelflight wrote back _'I'm on my way now!'_

Leafpool shut her laptop and hid it under her moss

She turned the speaker up loud

'_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard," _Leafpool did next song

The next song was 'Should've Said No!'

Leafpool left it on and listened carefully and began to sing "_It's strange to think the songs we used to think, the smile, the flowers everything, is gone…" _she sang beautifully

"_Yesterday I found out about you, even now just lookin' at you, feels wrong_,"

"_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance, it was a moment of weakness and you said yes,"_

Leafpool wished Crowfeather was here so she could sing this to him

"_You should've said no! You should've gone home, you should've thought twice-!" _she was cut off

"Hey Leafpool! I'm home!" it was Squirrelflight

* * *

Squirrelflight looked at her sister, "Can I hide this in your laptop?" she whispered hurriedly

When her sister agreed she screamed in happiness "Yayza!" she screamed, before running off

She opened the lid and put the ticket underneath it, then she looked around

Everyone was asleep, sleeping was for losers, she thought, she turned the speaker up loud

"_I don't know how I got here, but it don't even matter… I'm lost out in the darkness,"_

"CAN YOU FEEL IT!" she screamed

She clicked next "_123 as simple as ABC… as easy as Do Ray Me, ABC, 123 baby you and me!"_

"CHILDISH!" she accused, and she switched next

"GANGMAN STYLE!" she screamed and she began to do her latest dance, which just screamed awesomeness

The clan began to have dance offs, and obviously, the rocketeer, Squirrelflight won

"YEAH BOYS!" she screamed

She did a backflip, and then spun on one paw "YEAH CUZ!" she growled

"SQUIRRELFLIGHT! SQUIRRELFLIGHT! SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" they chanted, and she showed off her epic moves

"Me gonna have a break!" she flicked her tail and got her laptop out

She logged onto Pawbook, hm

"Yeah, havin a great time partying in ThunderClan, what's up Tawny?"

She had written a message to her bestie Tawnypelt

'_Yeah, now that Rowanstar is leader, he has banded all parties and stuff, he has eyes everywhere! I swear!'_

'Oh StarClan that must suck, why don't you come over!' then an idea hit her

She clicked message, she highlighted all of her friends and wrote to them 'HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT MY PLACE! CELEBRATING MY VICTORY! C'mon, drinks all around!' she wrote

Messages popped up to her 'I'm comin'!' it was Graymist from RiverClan

'Put me on the list!' Onestar and Tawnypelt replied

'I'm there' everyone replied, and she grinned

It was party time…

**Betcha you can guess what the next chapter will be called... PARTY TIME!  
Don't worry, Squirrelflight will get to New Yorl eventually... she is just... _busy_**

**_And trust me, Breezepelt does do the death threat... *shivers*_**


	4. I Am Titanium

**Okay everyone! Here comes Squirrelflight! And no, Leafpool won't die… since she is partly a main charrie!**

Squirrelflight checked her status on Pawbook, 56 likes! And heaps of comments!

She skipped the ones she had already read and studied the others ones

'Squirrelflight knows how to throw a party, you should've been to her last one where she vomited on everyone, that was classic!' it was Scorchfur from ShadowClan

'I remember that, she puked all over Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail and Sunstrike!' Leaftail from WindClan had commented

Suddenly the speakers were turned up '_1,2,3'_

Squirrelflight recognized Summerboy by Lady Gaga almost instantly '_Nowhere, yeah we're goin nowhere' _then the song changed

A song that made her heart beat extra fast, and it showed off her skills!

Leafpool gave her a nod "I told Thornclaw we'd go hunting if he set everything up…"

"And did he?"

"Yes, he loves me Squirrelflight!"

Then the song played _'Girls, girls, girls'_

'_Girls, we run this mother, girl, we run this mother'_

But for her, she didn't care "Leafpool, change the song!" she snapped

Leafpool looked shocked, but she pressed next

'_It's not me, it's not you, there's a reason'_

"No, not One Direction, they aren't PARTY!" she instructed

Leafpool shot her an irritated look and pressed next, Like A Pill, Own It, Telephone!

_Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing…_

"Perfect, toss me the Ipod, I need to make a new playlist to play for the partay!" she called and Leafpool chucked the Ipod at her

Squirrelflight added Dancing Queen by Abba, LOVE by Ashlee Simpson, Levels by Avicii, The Best Damn Thing & Contagious & Runaway by Avril Lavigne, Crazy Frog, some Benny Benassi, some Black Eyed Peas, ya'know, all the party dance songs!

* * *

Leafpool awoke from her nap, to the sound of chattering

Graymist and Squirrelflight were having a dance off in the centre of the clearing, it looked close but in the end, obviously Squirrelflight won

"Yeah!" she screamed, obviously high on catmint

"Let's party till our ears blow up!" she screamed and she grabbed her speakers, put them up to max and pressed shuffle

Turn Me On by David Guetta, featuring Nicki Minaj!

Squirrelflight began to sing and she raised her paw for the others to join in

Leafpool shook her head but raised her yowl to the sky

"_Docta docta, need you back home, baby! Docta Docta, where you at? Give me something, I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving, you got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin" _she sang beautifully

Squirrelflight ran up to her "Let's sing! My turn!" she yowled

"_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh!_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me!"_

Leafpool let out a growl playfully and they both sang together, while the others danced and the disco ball spun around, light shimmering in the warrior den and outside in the starry sky

"_Make me come alive, come on turn me on, touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on, I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, make me come alive, come on turn me on, touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on, I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!" _they prowled around each other

Squirrelflight pushed Leafpool away and sang the next verse _"Oh, you make it, make it right, my temperature is super high, if I scream, if I cry, it's only 'cause I feel alive!" _she taunted Leafpool to sing next

Leafpool licked her lips and smiled evily, everyone in the room was now watching

"_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh!_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me!" _Leafpool sang and she arched her back, not meanly, just a simple challenge

"_Make me come alive, come on turn me on, touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on, I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, make me come alive, come on turn me on, touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on, I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on!" _they both sang, fire in their eyes

"_You've got my life in the palm of your hands, come and save me now, I know you can, I know you can," _Squirrelflight opened her mouth to sing the next part but Leafpool beat her to it "Let's stop now..." she meowed awkwardly

The two she cats stood there in the circle of cats, and half of them expected the two cats to leap into a fight, but Leafpool just stormed out of the circle and left Squirrelflight in the centre

* * *

Squirrelflight decided to go dance, instead of sing… but she had a sudden idea… why sing in Broadway alone, when you can sing with someone else, and by someone else she meant Leafpool

She looked at Graymist, Thornclaw, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather, who were sharing ice-cream

"Hey dudes, did you hear me sing?" she asked

Tawnypelt stood up and did a twirl "And turn me on!" she cried in happiness "You'll be a famous rocketeer someday…" the tortoiseshell promised

Squirrelflight nodded "I leave at dawn tomoz, but I'm thinking of taking Leafpool with me…"

"Where will you get the ticket from?" asked Graymist, looking puzzled

Squirrelflight shot all three of them a very evil smile, then she looked at Bramblestar's den "Well, he paid for both of them, but I stole his ticket, and me and Leafpool are gonna make a getaway!"

Graymist gasped, and Squirrelflight looked behind her

"_Whose ticket did you steal?"_

**BUSTED! Hey, I made a dance playlist on my iPod, and that was the song it came up with when I clicked shuffle… For those who don't know the song, it is Turn Me On by David Guetta (da DJ) and Nicki Minaj (the amazing person who sings Pound The Alarm, Superbass and Va Va Voom!)**

**And the cat is not Ravenpaw… Anyone else want a guess? Black and white tom in ThunderClan, apprentice! C'mon!**

**If you get it, I'll post it... the first person to review with it will get to pm me and suggest _ANYTHING!_**


	5. Your Just Another Picture To Burn

**Congratulations MuffinBurger**

**It was Swiftpaw… congrats!**

**As requested… Picture To Burn… lot of Taylor Swift goin on here… :')**

**My fav Taylor song is **_**'Last Kiss' **_**It's so emotional… :'(**

**And this song will be in this chapter**

* * *

Squirrelflight turned around slowly, and saw Bramblestar glaring at her with dark amber eyes

"Oh it's just you, I thought it would be Tigerstar or something… but again, he's not even that scary,"

Bramblestar growled

Squirrelflight hissed "You think I'm scared of your growl… well get ready for this brainiac!"

"_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy, I realise you love yourself more than you could ever love me!" _Squirrelflight hissed

"_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy, that' fine you won't mind if I say, by the way," _she received a cheer from Leafpool

"_I hate that stupid old pickup truck, you never let me drive…!" _she pointed her paw accusingly at Bramblestar, who rolled his eyes "Seriously Squirrel? Your voice sucks!" he taunted

"_You're a redneck heartbreak! Who's really bad at lying!" _she smiled when she sang the last bit

She hissed and flattened her ears _"So watch me strike a match to all my wasted time, as far as I'm concerened, you're just another picture to burn!" _she smiled innocently at Bramblestar

Crowfeather and Tawnypelt cheered, but one glare from Bramblestar shut them all up

"_There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting here planning my revenge… There's nothing stopping me from going out will all of your best friends!" _she laughed, her eyes narrowed

"_And if you come around saying sorry to me! My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be!" _she got ready to sing the next part… but then Amberkit pelted out of the warriors den with punch all over her grey pelt "Let's party!" she screamed, but then her eyes met Bramblestar's… and her eyes said it all… _Uh oh, Busted!_

"Erm, what do you mean by _'Party'_ Amberkit?" Bramblestar asked

Squirrelflight looked at her with pleading eyes

Amberkit looked at Bramblestar "Oh… erm, who was it… I had a dream!" she told him "This cat called…"

Squirrelflight mouthed the words "Spottedleaf!"

"Um, Spottedleaf… she helped me learn all the cool language… like…" she stood on her hind paws and shook her front paws "WASSUP?" she screamed

Graymist laughed along with Thornclaw

"Really?"

Amberkit nodded excitedly "She taught me this too!"

She got on her hindpaws and yelled "Wop, wop, wop, wop, woppa Gangnam Style!" she yowled, doing the Gangnam style dance

Molepaw, who was sitting a bit away, did a slight whistle "Yeah Amberkit!" and when she looked at him, he did a call me sign

Squirrelflight stared open mouthed "Anyway, sorry Bramblestar, you can stay here, and I'm off on my own, well, with Leafpool!"

* * *

Leafpool, luckily had installed soundproof walls in the warriors den

"_I still remember, the look on your face… lit through the darkness at 1.58, the words that you whispered for just us to know, you told me you loved me, so why did you go?"_

Leafpool looked around sadly, everyone was slow dancing… well almost everyone

Heathertail, Icecloud and Cinderheart were fighting over Lionblaze, who was staring, and backing away nervously

Tigerheart and Bumblestripe were having an argument… obviously over Dovewing and Ivypool

She heard them _"Dovewing is prettier!"_

"_No Ivypool is better, she can fight!"_

"_No Dovewing can hear really well!" _they argued

She turned her head to where Grasspelt and Mossyfoot were slow dancing… she hadn't heard that they were a couple… all the rumours pointed to Briarlight, weird?

She shook her head… love would never come to her, not matter how much she wished

"_I do recall now, the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane… That July ninth, the beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms,"_

The sooky lala's, Daisy and, wait a second! Ferncloud! Wasn't she dead or something like that?

Then a loud voice boomed "StarClan on the decks!" she recognized a she cat's mew

A blue silver she cat came out with an _epic _cap, and even epicer sunnies

"Bluestar! Come on let's party!" a flat faced, ragged grey she cat yelled, wearing dreads, a cap even cooler than Bluestar's… And a black T shirt with a cat chasing a deer across a Thunderpath… and above it said '_I can haz bambi burger'_

"Yellowfang!" she yelled

"There's no room!" her father, Firestar was squished against a wall

"_Erh, we shall just make the place bigger, since we are StarClan! We can do anything, I mean watch this!" _a random black tom called, he jumped to the wall and tried to a backflip but landed on his back, breaking it

"Ouch," Spottedleaf muttered "Someone wanna call 000? For ambulance?" she asked

"Nah, he was really annoying anyway," Firestar blinked, his eyes wide

The place suddenly expanded to a larger area… the music louder, and the disco ball bigger

"_But now I'll go, sit on the floor, wearing your clothes, all that I know, is I don't know… how to be something you miss, I never thought we'd have a last kiss," _then the song was suddenly changed

* * *

Squirrelflight entered her den and noticed the place was bigger… and she spotted several cats she thought were dead!

"Whitewing! I thought you were dead!" she ran up to her friend and gave her a hug

Whitewing hissed "1. We were never friends… 2. I never died!"

Squirrelflight gave her a puzzled look "Why not?"

"1. You had an affair with Birchfall, that's why…!"

"I did?" she meowed "All I remember were that we shared a mouse… _once_!" she pointed out

"Oh… O-K, we can be friends then!" she announced

Squirrelflight grinned and scowled "Never!" she opened her mouth wide, her teeth stained with catmint leaves

_Jayfeather will be so mad… _she thought to herself

Whitewing gasped "But-But-But!" she stammered

"But what you stupid smarty!"

Whitewing rolled her eyes and stormed off

Squirrelflight waved her hand fakely, a mock smile on her face

She turned around and rolled her eyes, and spotted Ashfur buying a drink from the bartender

"Mind buying me a drink?" she asked… her eyes light and kind, the effects of catmint either faded or something else

Ashfur looked suspicious "Why are you talking to me?" he didn't look at her, just took a sip of her drink

"Me and Bramblestar broke up…" she told him and then he faced her "Step into my office," he joked

"Well…"

* * *

**(Cats at the party)**

**ThunderClan: ****Squirrelflight****: pink shirt with a love heart, short purple jeans**

_**Leafpool**_**: black shirt with colourful splotches, and rock written in large pink letters, short pink jeans**

**Thornclaw****: a white shirt, with black shorts**

**Amberkit****: and orange shirt with a girl on the shirt, a medium short skirt**

**Bumblestripe****: black shirt with pale grey lines, and long black jeans**

**Icecloud****: long, black dress with purple and blue love hearts**

**Cinderheart****: blue shirt with a black jacket and a short grey skirt**

**Lionblaze****: handsome black shirt with black jeans… and a black cap with a pic of Cinderheart, Icecloud and Heathertail stuck on it**

**Daisy****: a stripy black and white sweater with blue jeans**

**Whitewing****: a small green top with blue shorts**

* * *

**ShadowClan: ****Tawnypelt****: a golden dress with a golden headband**

**Scorchfur****: white shirt with a grey jacket, a rose in his pocket, and brown jeans**

**Tigerheart****: tuxedo with black jeans, and epic sunnies**

* * *

**RiverClan: ****Graymist****: a silver top with grey and white patches, with short silver jeans**

**Grasspelt****: a tuxedo with black jeans**

**Mossyfoot**: **a long purple skirt with blue splotches**

* * *

**WindClan: ****Onestar****: a stripy red and black shirt with black jeans**

**Crowfeather****: a handsome white shirt with a black tie and black jeans**

**Leaftail****: red shirt with a dog farting flames, and black shorts**

**Heathertail****: a pink singlet, with a short dress, and some expensive sunglasses and high heeled shoes**

* * *

**StarClan: ****Bluestar****: a rainbow shirt with a rainbow skirt with a cool black cap advertising Monster drinks, and some really epic sunnies **

**Yellowfang****: wearing dreads, and sunnies… and a black shirt with a deer running across a Thunderpath, and a cat chasing it, saying **_**'I can haz Bambi burger'**_

**Spottedleaf****: a beautiful skirt with a headband**

**Firestar****: a tuxedo with a rose in his pocket**

**Ferncloud****: a grey skirt with a grey top, and an uncool white cap with a picture of her millions of kits**

**Random Black Tom****: black shirt, and black pants**

**Ashfur****: tuxedo, and grey pants**

* * *

**Who's outfit do you like most… pick three… and I'll see who wins the votes!**

**Who do you think Squirrelflight should be with**

**I feel she should have a boyfriend when she travels to New York… who should it be… Ashfur, Stormfur, even Bramblestar again?**

**Or someone else, or even a made up character? Please tell me!  
VOTE ON THE OUTFITS!**

**(I'm guessing most of you will vote Yellowfang, Bluestar, Squirrelflight or Leafpool) VOTE 3 cats!**

**Well I'm tots voting 4 Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Leaftail… **


	6. Yacht Club

**The best dressed**

**~ Yellowfang**_(Mangoflame, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger, starstar)_

**~ Amberkit **_(Amberkit, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)_

**~ Bluestar **_(Mangoflame)_

**~ Leaftail **_(Mangoflame)_

**~ Ferncloud **_(TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)_

**~ Leafpool **_(luckykit11)_

**~ Icecloud **_(luckykit11)_

**~ Squirrelflight **_(luckykit11)_

**~ Spottedleaf **_(Silverwind1313)_

**~ Tawnypelt **_(Silverwind1313)_

**~ Graymist **_(Silverwind1313)_

* * *

**The songs suggested**

**~ Picture To Burn **_(Silverwind1313)_

**~ The Yacht Club **_(rainbw)_

* * *

**Cats suggested**

**~ Silverleaf of New York **_(Silverwind1313)_

* * *

**Squirrelflight's Boyfriend (Still suggest, she needs boyfriend ya'll)**

**~ Stormfur **_(Silverwind1313)_

* * *

**Leafpool's Boyfriend**

* * *

Leafpool watched Ashfur and Squirrelflight slow dance… obviously, Squirrelflight was drunk since her eyes were closed and Ashfur was carrying her

She laughed to herself… and she felt jealous… three cats were padding after her sis, but no one loved her

She felt her tail droop, and a tail rested comfortingly on her shoulder

"It's alright," it was a deep tom voice, but when she looked around to see who it was… they were gone, vanished! She looked around, desperate now… she felt tears come to her eyes, now they were mocking her!

_Just leave Leafpool… your sister has everything… three toms, Ashfur, Bramblestar and Stormfur… the great voice, and what are you?_

Nothing

Then a voice erupted from her mind "Leafpool! RUN!" it was Squirrelflight, and her eyes were wild with terror

There were sirens, and she spotted police cars!

_Oh crap… _

She raced out and she saw Hollyleaf jump out of the car with a gun, and she fired into the air

"We got a code red here!" she spoke into her radio… Leafpool ran with Squirrelflight by her side and they fled into the forest… their eyes wild with terror

_They were going to jail if they got caught_

* * *

Squirrelflight ran faster than fast… and she saw Graymist and Tawnypelt following them, their eyes wild with terror also!

"Quick, to the twolegplace!" she hissed and she sped over the fence and they jumped into an open twoleg window

"MY TICKET!" Squirrelflight hissed

"I got it…" Graymist told her, holding the two tickets in front of her

"I owe you so much Mist…"

"No big deal rock star," Graymist shrugged, she seemed pleased though

Leafpool opened her bag, that she had managed to grab before she had ran out

_My laptop, Squirrel's Laptop, her Ipod…_

The random black tom leapt out and yelled "Ynnge ajkfneifune I iewnoei!" he yelled and Squirrelflight punched him in the face and he fell unconscious onto the ground

She rolled her eyes "Thank StarClan…"

* * *

_What more trouble could those four get into?  
Well look… they're in a twoleg nest… What's next_

Squirrelflight smiled evilly "Well we are in a twoleg nest…"

Leafpool and Tawnypelt exchanged glances

Graymist let out a whoop

"LET'S GO!"

_My rock candy passion_

_Is bittersweet and onto the teeth_

_Cause she would rather fall in chocolate_

_Than fall in love, especially with me_

Squirrelflight chucked an expensive vase across the room and it smashed into smithereens

Leafpool opened the fridge

Graymist and Tawnypelt turned the speakers up loud

_I stood under the waterfall_

_With a Kiwi pineapple parasol_

_A Cinderella dropped a crystal ball_

_And made a concrete cavern_

_A caterpillar concert hall_

She let out a scream and threw her hands in the air

Leafpool scoffed her face with chocolate, ice-cream, and lollies

Graymist started dancing with Tawnypelt

_I wish that we could sail our sad days away forever_

_In deep blue seas of paper-mache_

_Let's dance in the moonlight_

Squirrelflight was lucky the twolegs weren't here, she yelled at Leafpool to give her some food

Leafpool tossed her an _apple!_

Graymist and Tawnypelt gasped, and watched Squirrelflight's expression, turning the music down

Squirrelflight screamed "I HATE APPLES!"

(**So important that it must go in caps lock!)**

"Sorry…" Leafpool shrugged

Then a voice interrupted _"We've found them!"_

The sirens they hadn't heard cuz of the music

"RUN!" Graymist screamed and the four cats leapt out the window

**Police trouble much!**

**Remember, I need suggestions!**

**-Leafpool's Boyfriend**

**-Squirrelflight's Boyfriend**

**Etc. etc.**

**Everyone… I have a new fanfic…. WHAT IF?**

**And I'm starting to write a Yellow x Ragged story too**

**Sorry this is such a short chapter… I wanted to update lots, but I don't go on internet… **_**much**_

**kk… I've never heard Yacht Club by Owl City**

**SUGGESTIONS OPEN! Silverleaf is a made up cat by Silverwind1313… (Who loves Taylor Swift)  
YOU ROXS! **


	7. To The Airport

**+ Everyone, if you are a Tiger x Dove fan, read my new story A Triangle Of Love**

**If you are not, don't read it! :)**

**Okay! The votes are still going! So far, the most wanted is!  
Leafpool's Boyfriend: Crowfeather/Reedwhisker are in a draw**

**Squirrelflight's Boyfriend: Stormfur is in the lead, **

**Graymist's Boyfriend: None, I mean, you don't expect her to be single for long huh!**

**Tawnypelt's Boyfriend: 2-timer, did she actually break up with Rowan**_**star**_

**Famous Cats: Silverleaf (Taylor Swift) Iceflower (Electric Guitarist for Squirrel's Band)**

* * *

(Graymist's POV)  
I landed in a large amount of crowfood

_Damn, this stinks like that kit that rolled in foxdung last season_

So, I am not going to jail for partying too hard, that's just wimpy!

I leapt out of the bin, Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt by my side, Leafpool flanking Squirrelflight

"Quick!" I knew Squirrelflight had a plan by the way she spoke, we raced along the bridge, Hollyleaf chasing them, only just out of gun range

Squirrelflight suddenly stopped, and Graymist realized what they were about to do "JUMP!" Squirrelflight screamed and the four cats flung themselves, hoping StarClan would take pity on them, they landed in a cushion truck, smashing through the roof and settling down

"Omg!" Tawnypelt laughed, gasping so hard "I wonder what Rowanstar is thinking?"

"Yeah, me too!" Squirrelflight and Leafpool agreed

Graymist kept silent, the air had rushed through her fur, ruffling it "Should we clean up?"

Squirrelflight didn't need to reply, she was already grooming herself

Graymist started at her tail and managed to lick her back and smooth her ruffled fur down

Leafpool suddenly jumped into the air, her claws digging into the top of the truck where the hole was made, she clawed up and she yelled down "Hey! We're going to the Airport!" she screeched

* * *

(

(Squirrelflight's POV)

Omg, Omg, **O**h **m**y **g**od!

New York here I come! She wailed in happiness, her eyes were teary

"Oh Squirrel!" Graymist gave her a lick on the cheek

"Oh Gray!" Squirrelflight chimed back, her eyes filled with _**FRIEND**_ affection

Graymist smiled, but the silver tabby looked unsure of herself

"Come on girls, we won't be single for long… the moment we step in New York… BOOM! We'll get asked out nonstop!" Leafpool muttered inappropriately

That caused all of them to laugh "Lol!" Squirrelflight muttered

Then the truck suddenly halted, sending the cats flying towards a tower of cushions "WOAHHHHH!" she wailed

Then music, she could just here it, played in the front where a male, ginger cat was driving

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up_

* * *

(Leafpool's POV)

Great StarClan she loved this song SO much, she even began to sing slightly

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" _she sang

"_Fire away, fire away" _Graymist sang along

"_Ricochet, you take your aim," _Squirrelflight sang powerfully

"_Fire away, fire away" _Tawnypelt meowed in a singsong like

"_You shoot me down, but I won't fall" _Graymist and Squirrelflight sung together

"_I am titanium" _Tawnypelt finished

"Well that was nice wasn't it!" Leafpool meowed brightly "How about, when Squirrel becomes famous, you guys can be her backing singers!"

Graymist and Tawnypelt smiled in disbelief "We'd be honoured!" they gasped

Leafpool didn't say anything else

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie**

**Someone give me an idea :D**


End file.
